


Nightmares And Daydreams

by flickawhip



Series: Wrestling Fallout [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The girl makes a proposal....AU.





	Nightmares And Daydreams

The girl had woken to an empty bed, Stephanie had gone wandering once again. Stephanie had been struggling lately, desperate to find a way through her nightmares, even if she still refused to wake the woman she had moved in with, the girl who adored her. 

The girl had risen, looking for Stephanie even as she searched the room, then other rooms in the house, finally finding Stephanie curled into herself sat on the stairs, staring blindly out into space, clearly shivering and miserable.

“Steph?”

Stephanie had looked up, a world of misery hiding in her eyes, tears burning and turning her usually soft ice-blue eyes into a tormented mix of blues. Her hair, usually a soft brunette tangle that was easy to calm and tame, was messy and she seemed broken. 

“You okay?”

The girl had moved to settle on the step beside Stephanie, letting Stephanie crawl into her lap and nuzzle closer, her touch soft on Stephanie’s hair, stroking through and attempting to clam the wildness of her hair, feeling warm tears against her collarbone. 

“Please talk to me...”

Stephanie had swallowed, speaking in a voice that was weak, and sounded taut. 

“Daddy wants to reward the wrestlers who did this...”

“Of course he does...”

The girl’s tone is soft, almost playful. 

“He’s a fucking idiot Steph... you can’t let it hurt you...”

“He’s gone from treating me like his daughter to using me as a prop...”

“Don’t let him... you can say no.”

“He won’t listen. He wants to reward them because he came up with the idea, and it was... best for business....”

“Then refuse to be there when he does it.”

Stephanie sighed, burrowing her face into the girl’s neck with a whine. 

“There’s more...”

“What?”

“He wants to make it seem like.... something else... happened beyond the mugging...”

“Stupid idea... but that really can’t be all.... Steph?”

“He wants to sell me off.... marry me to one of his stars.”

“I won’t let that happen...”

“How can you stop him?”

“Marry me... Marry me instead... right now.”

“Are you... sure... you want me?”

“Yes...”

Stephanie had smiled sadly, agreeing softly. 

“Then yes... tomorrow.”


End file.
